


PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS!

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: Hello! I’m looking for inspiration and would love for you all to send me prompts. I’ve listed the pairings I’m comfortable with above. Thank you.





	PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS!

**Would like to also add that I’m open to most tropes, as well! Love a good cliche, to be perfectly honest, so nothing is too cheesy for me :)


End file.
